kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorceror Cedric
Cedric is a minor antagonist in the KH Unlimited Fanfic saga, and a brief member of the Hellfire Organization. He is one of many hack wizards hired by Maleficent to fight for her during the 2nd Battle of Enchanted Dominion, but his own incompetence in casting dark spells gets in her way while she tries to wage war against the Dominion XIII. Story Appearance and Personality Cedric is a bumbling sorcerer whose spells often don't work very well, though he takes great pride in and often brags about his abilities. He wants to steal The Amulet of Avalor, hoping to use it to take over his native kingdom and reign as a dictator-like king. In order to achieve this, he often tries to trick lesser people into giving it to him, though his attempts usually fail due to his bumbling nature. The higher-ups of the Hellfire Org often mispronounce his name as "Cee-dric" rather than "Said-Rick," which annoys him to no end. Cedric voices his disdain for King Roland, and his annoyance towards Sofia, every chance he gets. His animosity towards the king is likely due to the fact King Roland is constantly criticizing him, and while Sofia gets on his nerves simply because she keeps inadvertently thwarting and dodging his attempts to acquire her amulet. The only one Cedric seems to hold in high esteem - besides himself - is his loyal raven Wormwood. Though his motives may speak otherwise, Cedric is not truly evil. He desires power merely to prove to those that mock him that he is capable of greatness, and it has been revealed that Cedric is very much aware and hurt by how poorly others regard him. One of the main reasons most of his spells fail, is actually shown to be due to how easily he gets nervous, especially in the presence of King Roland. Cedric also, despite having the looks and desires of his mother, has a code of morality-he will not directly harm anyone, though he does manipulate, and he does not let anyone unnecessarily suffer-and will always pay back debts, or at least try to. Cedric also hates cheating, though he is unafraid of lying. While Cedric is devious and conniving, he is not without a heart. In fact it was during one episode that Cedric was visibly touched by Sofia's kindness towards him and was grateful when she purposefully spilled a potion on herself during a performance in order to help him display his magical abilities before King Roland and a visiting Noble. At this point he declined to use an invisibility potion he'd concocted to steal the amulet, instead using it to show off his magic more. Later, he stated to Wormwood that they could always take over the kingdom tomorrow. Abilities Cedric has a certain degree of knowledge over the Dark Arts, a renmant of his tutorship under Marwolaeth during the 10 years of misery. He also has knowledge on potion making, though the resulting formulas tend to be in the form of charms or hexes. Category:Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users